A Lovely New Doll
by Nya-Nyan13
Summary: A new child, is always exciting, especially for Aya, although she was more of a guardian angel than Dawn's older sister. A guardian angel who can't even help catch her when she falls. How can Aya possibly protect Dawn from the same fate as her? Can she save Dawn from her fate, or will Father just get a lovely new doll? Based on the Bad Ending of Mad Father. I own nothing
1. The Arrival of Dawn

**So I decided to try doing a Mad Father Fanfic based in the bad ending where Aya ends up being a doll. **

Aya leaned over the crib and stared in awe at the sleeping baby. She shouldn't be joyous about the arrival of the infant but she was. After being an only child for years, a newborn was a wonderful surprise, even though Aya would never be able to play with her.

Even though she new it was pointless, Aya reached over to try to hold the infants hand. Her small hand simply went through the infants chubby fingers, Aya bowed her head and sighed. It's been so long since she's felt the warm touch of another being.

The sound of footsteps outside the nursery door made Aya jump somewhat, as she turned to see Maria entering. Those large green eyes were staring right at Aya, but the nurse made no acknowledgement on the young girl's presence. Walking right through Aya, Maria bent down over the cradle, bringing the baby to her arms, a small smile on her face. The sight of Maria actually smiling, and a smile filled with warmth and love, gave Aya goosebumps.

The door opened again revealing Father, a wave of fear and nasea came over Aya as he walked over to Maria and the child.

"There you are Maria." He began, giving the nurse a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, sweetheart." He said looking down at the baby, running his hand through the brown hair already growing in her scalp. From a strangers perspective, they looked like the perfect family, but Aya knew better.

"Alfred, there seems to be a draft here, do you mind looking after her while I get some blankets?" Maria asked, Aya made a confused and somewhat angry face. After Aya died, Maria stopped calling Father, Doctor, and began using his real name. Aya didn't know why this bothered her so much but it did.

"Of course." Father replied, taking the baby girl in his arms as Maria left the room. The second the door closed, Father smiled. Aya trembled in fear. It was the same smile he had when he swung his chainsaw toward here so long ago, one of pure insanity.

"You will make a lovely doll when your older, I can already tell." He told the infant, trying to hold back a laugh. "I bet Aya would love company in that room, but she'll have to wait a while it seems." Aya clenched her fists, still trembling.

"Don't worry though, you'll meet her soon enough. Then both of you can stay beautiful forever." He chuckled, slightly raising the baby higher so it's eyes were at level with his.

"Wouldn't you like that, Dawn?"


	2. Toddling Toddler

Aya was kneeling on the floor, trying hard to ignore the thought of how this used to be her room. Instead, she focused on the one year old sitting a few feet away from her.

Over the months, baby Dawn had grown a head full of brown hair and was now crawling and sitting up by herself. Aya enjoyed watching the child do small feats, she enjoyed watching the child in general. She felt like a guardian angel at times, watching over the child when Father or Maria weren't around. She wasn't a very good guardian though.

"Come on, you can do it." She said knowing no one would hear. The baby was beginning to stand on its legs, wobbling a lot, but managing. "There we go, easy does it." Aya was smiling now, something she hadn't done for who knows how long.

Dawn manages to stand up, still wobbling slightly and actually began taking a few steps. She was taking her firsts steps, and she was walking straight towards Aya.

She's walking! She's walking towards me! The thought amazed Aya as she opened her arms, forgetting that it was pointless. The toddler took four steps in total, and then fell to the ground. Aya tried to catch her, but she went right through her arms, hitting the ground with a thud.

Oh no.

A loud wail escaped Dawn's lips, filling the room and the hall. A feeling of guilt and dread piled up on Aya. She felt so helpless.

Maria came rushing to her child's aid, quickly gathering the child up and softly cooing. Aya stood up, watching Maria as she silenced the baby's wails. Smiling softly, Maria took Dawn with her into the hallway, while Aya remained put. A sadness washing over her.

She just took her first steps. Aya remembered when Mom told her how it was a big deal when she was younger. 'I believe every parent should watch as their child takes their first steps, it's their first big achievement in the world.' Her mother's words echoed in the head as she looked down at where the baby was sitting moments ago.

She just took her first steps, and nobody saw it.

Nobody, but her.


End file.
